If I Could Turn Back Time
by puffin
Summary: Akifa messed up big time Ryou. Read as he realized just big of a mess he made. Its boy/boy action. No lemons.


If I Could Turn Back Time

A/n Here is another one-shot by me. If you want to read this with the lyrics then go over to and look for it there. It will have the same name and my name is the same there as it is here. I hope you all like it.

I don't own anything. I am making no money off of this.

Rust red eyes were narrowed as the owner of said eyes took another swig from the Vodka bottle. Now normally this young man would only a shot or two a night but tonight seems like a full bottle night.

A pale hand then reached up to push some of his spikey silver white hair out of his face as he let out a sigh.

This young man was Akifa Bakura. Dark and lover to Ryou Bakura. The two looked so much a like they could have been twins.

Akifa was an average high young man that was thirty years old. Well he had lived during a time called ancient Egypt. That was over five thousand years ago so he was really old. But he never counted those years.

He was pale with almond shaped rustic red eyes. Akifa had silver white hair that was slightly spiked.

He young love and light was called Ryou Bakura. Akifa took Ryou's last name as his.

Ryou was also average high but a few inches shorter then Akifa. He was twenty five years old. He was also pale like Akifa but his eyes were chocolate brown in color. His hair color was snow white.

Ryou was the reason for it being a full Vodka bottle night. Well he was small part of it. Akifa was the main reason.

If Akifa had just kept his mouth shut then he wouldn't had said those word that hurt his love. Hurt Ryou so much that he left. Akifa wished he could turn back time by at least an hour ago.

It just wasn't his words but his act he wished he could take back. The two had gotten into a fight over Yugi. Akifa was jealous of all the time his light was spending with Yugi

This fight had been one the worst they ever had. Not only were they saying hurtful things to each other but it turned physical on Akifa's part.

Akifa took another swig as he replayed the moment he slapped Ryou across the cheek. He was angry at his light that he lashed out at him.

Akifa let out a growl at himself. Why did he have to hit him? Why did he yell all those hurt full words? Why?

His pride was the answer. He's pride was hurt because Ryou liked spending time with his best friend.

_"You spend a lot of time with Marik and Malik!" _Ryou had yelled at him. That was just before he slapped him. What Akifa had said next hurt Ryou worse than the slap had.

_"But I'm not sleeping with them!"_ Akifa had yelled at him. The moment the words came out of his mouth he knew he had gone too far.

Akifa and Ryou had stood still for a moment before Ryou turned and ran. Akifa had seen the tears start to fall when Ryou ran out of the house.

Throwing the empty bottle at the wall, Akifa had his head down on the table. He didn't mean to hurt his love or make him cry. He sure as hell didn't want Ryou to leave him.

Akifa then pushed himself up and out of the chair. Walking out of the kitchen he didn't even bother to looked at the shatter bottle that laid on the floor. He just walked out as he shut the lights off.

He slowly climbed the stairs and heads for his room. He stopped in front of Ryou's bedroom. He slowly walked in as he remembers how the fight got started. Ryou was getting ready to go to the movies with Yugi. Now he wished he hadn't said anything. Just smiled like he had done hundreds times before.

Akifa walked back out of Ryou's room as he closed the door behind him. To him his world was shattered. He now knew the pharaoh was wrong about him, he did have a heart. He knew this because of the pain he left, like a knife was driven deep into his heart and it was being twisted.

Akifa walked into his room as he walked over to his bed before he laid down on it. Akifa stared at the ceiling remember how it felt when Ryou left. He swore that he didn't care but felt like he lost everything.

He then reached for his cell phone as he check to see if Ryou texted him or tried to call him. Seeing no missed calls or text messages he let out another growl. Putting the phone down he knew he should be the one calling but was too proud to call Ryou. Too proud to say he was wrong and sorry.

It was now days later. Ryou had shown once but only to get a few of his things. He did this while Akifa was at work. Ryou had been a coward to do it this way but Akifa couldn't blame him. He more than likely would have done it the same way.

Akifa was in the kitchen with his drink. Since that first night anyone could find him in the kitchen. Every night found him with a bottle that he drank from. Every night would end the same. The pile of broken bottle was growing in size by one every night. Tonight was no different.

Just like every night he would go to his room but this time without stopping at Ryou's room. He didn't see the point in it anymore.

Akifa was by now no means a romantic person. He didn't go around saying poems or declaring he's undying love to anyone. Hell he hadn't even said that he loved Ryou. Akifa had never said those three words to anyone. As he looked up at the ceiling he knew that it was time that he did.

Reaching over he picked up he's cell and called Ryou. Just hearing the pain in Ryou's voice cause he's own pain to double. Swallowing he's pride Akifa started to tell Ryou he was sorry. That he didn't mean to hurt him and didn't mean to make him cry.

"Ryou you know what kind of man I am. I'm very possessive person and hate how much time you were spending with the shrimp." Even while apologizing he still made fun of Yugi.

"But I would do anything to have you come home and love me like you use to." Akifa said as Ryou gave him a cold response. "Why?" Akifa said repeated Ryou's question. "Because I love you." Came Akifa's response as he hoped Ryou would come and stay.

A/N There is my next one-shot. I hope you all liked it. I'm off to write the next one. Not sure what fandom I'm going to write it for but I hope to have one out soon.

puffin


End file.
